Second Chances
by LilliSalvatore
Summary: Sinopse: Após a morte de sua avó, Isabelle encontra no sotão de sua antiga casa, uma pequena caixa repleta de cartas , um diário e fotos do passado da sua querida avó Bella, assim que começa a ler as cartas, Isabelle descobre que talvez vampiros realmente existam, e ela só tem certeza de uma coisa, ela precisa encontrar Edward Cullen.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1 - Descobertas por Isabelle Swan**

Haviam alguns meses desde que minha avó havia falecido, a casa ainda estava empoeirada , pois desde que ela nos deixara havia ficado fechada, minha mãe não conseguia ficar aqui por muito tempo.

\- Belle, você ainda vai demorar muito ? Pude ouvir Lucy me indagando do andar debaixo.

\- Não, mãe já vou descer. Eu retruquei

Estávamos terminando de arrumar nossas coisas para a mudança, e mamãe quis vir buscar alguns itens da vovó para l **evarmos** para a nossa nova casa em Londres, na Inglaterra.

Enquanto ela encaixotava as coisas, eu terminava de revistar o quarto da vovó em busca de coisas que eu pudesse querer levar comigo, não demorou para que eu encontrasse uma caixa de sapatos embaixo da cama, amarrada com um barbante já desfiado pelo tempo, mesmo que eu quisesse abri-lo agora, minha mãe já estava parada na porta do quarto , ansiosa para irmos embora.

\- Vamos, Isabelle. Ela disse me encarando com lágrimas nos olhos.

\- Mamãe, você não pode continuar assim, sabe que a vovó não ia gostar que você ficasse triste. Eu disse enquanto a abraçava.

\- Eu sei, filha, mais ainda é tão difícil vir nessa casa, sem tê-la aqui, sabe entrar na cozinha e não ter o cheiro daquele cozido, não vê-la contando suas histórias sobre lobos e vampiros. Mamãe disse em meio a lágrimas e gargalhadas.

\- Sim, eu lembro das histórias aterrorizantes que ela contava, sobre uma guerra entre vampiros e lobos, eram minhas histórias preferidas. Eu resmunguei enquanto as lágrimas desciam involuntariamente pelo meu rosto.

-Sua Avó era ótima com isso, mais vamos filha, se não iremos perder nosso voo. Mamãe disse enquanto entrávamos no carro, olhei pela janela para a casa que eu havia passado toda a minha infância, e por alguns segundo pude ver minha avó na janela do quarto, como quem se despedia de nós.

Não demorou para que chegássemos ao aeroporto, depois de embarcarmos nossas bagagens, e nós ajeitarmos dentro avião, minha mente estava a mil, eu não sabia simplesmente o que espera de Londres, das pessoas de lá, era como se eu estivesse indo para um outro mundo, e eu tinha que confessar, eu estava com medo, medo de não me adaptar, pois em Forks eu tinha meus amigos, eu tinha Louie , meu namorado de infância segundo minha mãe, mesmo depois que crescermos, ela ainda vivia brincando que um dia eu casaria com ele.

Respirei fundo por alguns segundos, e então me lembrei da caixinha que eu havia pego embaixo da cama da minha avó, ela havia ficado dentro da minha bagagem de mão, me estiquei por cima da minha mãe para alcança-la tentando não acordá-la, ela havia tomado alguns comprimidos para dormir, ela morria de medo de voar.

Assim que consegui alcançar a caixa dentro da bolsa, a coloquei no colo, e comecei a desamarrar o nó de barbante que a envolvia, dentro da caixa havia alguns bilhetes meio envelhecidos e com uma caligrafia elegante, que quase não dava mais para ser lida por causa do tempo, me esforcei tentando entender o que estava escrito, mais era inútil, o tempo havia apagado qualquer vestígio legível que pudesse haver naqueles papéis, continuei revirando a pequena caixa e encontrei um bolo de cartas presas por um laço azul marinho de cetim, e um pequeno diário .

Comecei a ler a primeira carta que estava destinada a minha avó, a caligrafia elegante era a mesma dos bilhetes, só que talvez por ter sido escrita por caneta, o conteúdo da carta ainda era legível.

 ** _" Querida Bella._**

 ** _Não há palavras para que eu possa me desculpar pelo que eu fiz, me enrolei diversas vezes antes de escrever esta carta, rabisquei e reescrevi cada palavra aqui escrita, me puni por estar quebrando a minha promessa de não entrar mais em contato com você, porém após o último telefonema de Jacob, fiquei realmente preocupado com você, e por mais que eu tenha dito que seria como se eu nunca houvesse existido, eu simplesmente não podia , não consigo, eu sou um fraco e um péssimo mentiroso._**

 ** _Acredito que você não irá me responder, e com toda razão, sinto muito por tê-la feito sofrer tanto, mais você sabe que eu nunca quis que você se envolvesse em meu mundo, eu tentei afastá-la, mais não pude , nós éramos como dois imãs se atraindo._**

 ** _E por maior que seja o meu amor por você, eu não posso permitir que você continue em perigo, e ao meu lado você estará sempre em perigo, fui embora na esperança de que você tenha uma vida longa, humana e feliz._**

 ** _Para mim, bem eu continuarei a existir pelo mundo na esperança de um dia conseguir me perdoar por tudo, principalmente por tê-la feito sofrer ._**

 ** _Eu a amo como nunca pude amar mais ninguém em toda a minha existência._**

 ** _Espero que possa me perdoar um dia._**

 ** _Adeus minha Bella._**

 ** _Sempre seu, Edward."_**

Antes mesmo que eu pudesse perceber as lágrimas pingavam no papel amarelado pelo tempo, e meu nariz fungava, como podia um amor como aquele existir, e por que Edward havia deixado minha avó, era como descobrir um outro lado da vovó, esse era um assunto no qual ela havia tocado poucas vezes, ainda nos restava algumas horas de voo, e a curiosidade era maior do que eu podia suportar, abri a próxima carta que estava endereçada a Edward, porém acho que a vovó nunca a havia enviado .

 **" Querido Edward**

 **Eu não saberia te dizer tudo que venho sentindo desde que você se foi, receber sua carta fora como se o buraco em meu peito fosse aberto novamente, mais acho que talvez ele nunca tenha se fechado realmente.**

 **Não sou capaz de pensar em você, e mesmo assim para cada lugar que eu olho, há sempre uma lembrança nossa , e em todos os meus sonhos você estará sempre presente.**

 **Ainda não posso dizer que eu terei a vida feliz que você tanto deseja que eu tenha, pois por mais que você não fosse humano, eu era feliz ao seu lado, você era o meu lar, meu porto seguro.**

 **Você sempre preocupado em me manter segura, e nunca percebeu que eu queria correr riscos, desde que fosse ao seu lado, eu te dei o espaço que você precisava, eu tentei entender tudo que se passava, mais talvez nunca houve explicação.**

 **A razão pela qual você me deixou, eu talvez nunca seja capaz de entender, quando foi a última vez que você realmente pensou na dor que você me causou.**

 **Talvez você nunca volte, talvez eu morra antes de vê-lo novamente, porém saiba que sempre carregarei dentro de mim o amor da minha existência : Você.**

 **Adeus Edward.**

 **Bella."**

 **Sejam Bem vindos, espero que curtam essa nova história ! Comentem á vontade... Beijos**


	2. Capítulo 2 - Novo Lar Belle Swan

Naquele segundo as histórias da minha avó começavam a fazerem sentido, o tal vampiro alto dos olhos dourados e cabelos cor de bronze, no qual ela falava sempre com tanta ternura , será que Edward era esse vampiro, minha mente dava voltas imaginando se aquilo realmente era possível, se vampiros realmente existiam e minha avó tinha tido um relacionamento com um deles.

Com certeza eu devia estar enlouquecendo pelo tempo de voo e toda a ansiedade da mudança, porém eu sabia que não, estava lá escrito na carta da minha avó que Edward não era humano.

Me virei para o lado observando minha mãe, que começava a acordar, o comandante acabara de anunciar o pouso, guardei as cartas e a caixa dentro da bolsa novamente, a última coisa que eu precisava era da minha mãe lendo essas cartas.

\- Ei, estamos chegando. Eu resmunguei enquanto me preparava para o pouso.

Não demorou muito para que estivéssemos em Londres, e assim que saímos do aeroporto pude observar a cidade, era ainda mais bonita do que nas fotos que eu havia visto na internet, meu celular começara a vibrar com tantas mensagens que eu havia recebido durante o voo, entramos num táxi em direção a nossa nova casa, a qual eu ainda não havia visto nenhuma foto, o caminho era uma estrada longa em meio a um bosque repleto de árvores imensas, o tempo úmido e chuvoso, quase que por alguns segundos me recordará Forks.

Assim que estacionamos, desci encantada com a casa, ela era toda feita de madeira e tinha imensas janelas de vidros , fora o lindo jardim a sua volta, talvez morar em Londres não fosse tão ruim assim.

\- Ei, estranha... Uma voz doce me cumprimentou , me virei para cumprimentar uma garota com a minha altura e longos cabelos negros e olhos azuis que me encarava sorridente.

\- Olá tudo bem, eu sou Isabelle, mais pode me chamar de Belle, e você?

\- Prazer, eu sou sua vizinha , Anne , seja bem vinda. Ela disse esticando as mãos para me cumprimentar

\- Obrigada Anne, nos falamos depois? Ainda temos muita coisa para arrumar. Eu disse sorrindo

\- Ah , com certeza, vocês querem ajuda? Anne disse oferecendo ajuda.

\- Pode deixar que damos conta, depois nos falamos. Eu disse me despedindo.

\- Sim, qualquer coisa pode me chamar pela janela do quarto lateral, a sua janela dá direto para a minha. Ela resmungou e então entrou na casa ao lado.

Anne parecia ser bem legal, mesmo assim eu ainda tinha muitas coisas para ajeitar, e ainda tenha aquela caixa da vovó que estava me enlouquecendo, eu precisava terminar de ler todas aquelas cartas e o diário.

Entramos na casa, e grande parte das coisas mamãe já havia trago na última viagem que ela fizera, a sala e a cozinha já estavam arrumadas, faltavam algumas coisas, mais nada importante, revirei a caixa na minha frente e comecei a tirar os porta-retratos que estavam lá dentro, e a colocá-los sobre a lareira da sala, não pude deixar de perceber uma pequena lágrima nos olhos da mamãe quando viu a última foto que havíamos tirado com a vovó. no natal do ano passado.

Depois de jantarmos, subi para o meu quarto que também já estava quase todo arrumado, realmente a ideia de mandar a mudança primeiro, havia sido uma ótima ideia, agora eu só precisava dar o meu jeito no quarto, ele tinha o pé alto, e assim como o resto da casa era todo de madeira , a cama espaçosa fora o que me chamara atenção assim que entrei, mamãe finalmente entenderá que eu precisava de espaço para dormir, peguei meu celular e resolvi olhar minhas mensagens.

" Ei Belle

Já chegou? Deve estar frio por aí se cuida! Saudades!" Ângela"

 _" Bells_

 _Vamos sentir sua falta... Nina"_

 _Haviam centenas de mensagens com o mesmo conteúdo, e lá estava 5 mensagens de Louie, meu coração disparou na hora, eu sabia que havia algo mais rolando entre nós, mais infelizmente talvez não fosse para ser._

 _" Ei Bells_

 _Estou sentindo sua falta já, sabe você irá me fazer muita falta, com quem vou tomar meu café, e os livros ridículos que pegávamos na biblioteca, com quem irei tomar sorvete no frio depois do almoço, ou antes._

 _Minha pequena, sentirei muito sua falta, mais saiba que estarei sempre aqui a uma tecla, ou um telefonema de distância._

 _Amo você._

 _Louie."_

Pronto minha noite acabara de se tornar um caos, aqueles sentimentos me reviravam do avesso, eu não sabia como me sentir em relação a Louie, só sabia que gostava muito de estar com ele.

Resolvi voltar minha atenção novamente para as cartas da vovó, abri mais uma e continuei lendo, até que o sono finalmente me dominou.


End file.
